


Coming Loose

by ConsentFest, Owlpostart (Charlotte_Bird)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Background Drarry, Bad Decisions, Bite Kink, Blood Kink, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Heart-to-Heart, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Acephobia, Light Angst, Multi, Multiple Partners, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, POV Pansy Parkinson, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Femslash, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Sex, Slut Shaming, Vampire Bites, and a, biromantic pansy parkinson, internalised kink shaming, involving!, lots of unenjoyable, this is not a kink fic!!, undergoing a sexual identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsentFest/pseuds/ConsentFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Bird/pseuds/Owlpostart
Summary: Pansy Parkinson has a lot of sex. Until she realises that it’s okay to not want to.





	Coming Loose

**Author's Note:**

> So much thanks and love to the mods for organising this fest once again! It feels like my hp home and i couldn't be more excited to participate again. F, you are beyond wonderful. Thank you so much for the beta and all of your support and patience <3

**Author's Note:**

> Politeness, good manners, a wish to not upset or offend with honesty - all good things in many situations! But because women are socialised to sacrifice their wellbeing for others, to shape their desires to satisfy other people's, this politeness can end up becoming the default in masking dissatisfaction, disappointment and unfulfilled need during emotionally and physically high stakes situations like having sex. Pansy isn't a character too afraid to ask for things, who is empowered enough to go after what (she thinks or pretends,) she wants, but is still a product of her upbringing and is ashamed that her sexual desires deviate from what is considered the norm. I don't think there's always an obvious 'happy ending' to stories like this, when this is the situation of so many people who are not straight, (perhaps asexual, perhaps something else,) but who lack the language to describe or the support or encouragement to admit what they want, so are continuously treating sex with their partners as something, at worst, to endure, to perform or as something that has to have pleasure squeezed from. Of course, when having sex with a loved one, the intimacy, the headiness of being so physically close, the giving and receiving of pleasure can be wonderful, but if done in the pursuit to 'fix' yourself with people that do not care for your wellbeing, who are only thinking about their own pleasure and with whom honest communication seems impossible, then that is when damage can be done. Hopefully, all it can take is a conversation with a friend, or reading or seeing something that hits deep to realise what you want - what you are - is valid, and then the road to self acceptance can begin.


End file.
